


Genetics

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Henry's interview exposes more than he expected.





	Genetics

Henry stared at the young woman who was interviewing him. “I don’t understand. My parents were Jennifer and William.” The interview was for a biography about himself, the man who’d made several advances in medicine already in his young life. He’d found a way to reverse the effects of schizophrenia, a dream he’d inherited from his godfather, and also dementia.

She passed him some paperwork from her bag. “It was part of my research for the book, Sir, I swear. I didn’t ever mean…”

He looked up at her. “This says I have siblings out there besides Michael, siblings that have submitted their DNA already.”

“Yes, Sir. I wasn’t sure if you would want to know, but I looked them up. Genetic markers say that you have three half siblings. Michael came up as one and then another man, Nathan who is several years older than you…”

Henry looked up at her, recognizing the third name. “Sam? Sam is my half brother?”

She nodded.

“But that means…” Tumblers fell into place. “Spencer was my dad?”

She wasn’t sure what to say, so she said nothing.

“If I’d known that…I wonder if he knew? Is that why he took so much interest in me?” Henry blinked at the page. “I never would have chosen my research over spending time with him, if I’d known…”

 


End file.
